powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclopter
:This article concerns the Cyclopter seen in Lightspeed Rescue, for the Cyclopter seen in Masked Rider, see . Cyclopter is a cyclops demon and the primary villain of the episode "The Chosen Path". Character History Cyclopter was summon by Loki to show Olympius that he is not lazy, he beats up three Batlings and was about to challenge Vypra, but he changes his mind, he then demands for more of a challenge, to which Loki gladly takes him to Mariner Bay to fight the Lightspeed Rangers, he goes to a Dojo to lure the Rangers and defeats all five of them in hand-to-hand combat, Mr. Tamashiro (Chad's former mentor) comes in and mocks the demon by thowing a milk carton at him, annoyed, Cyclopter was about to strike Mr. Tamashiro down, but Mr. Tamashiro easily dodge Cyclopter's punch and successfully beats the monster by throwing him down the stairs, surprised and embarrassed that he was defeated, he runs off in shame. Cyclopter then pays the sensei a visit with an army of Batlings (all of them dressed in karate outfits) and begs to be trained, vowing that he has turned "good", Mr. Tamashiro did not believe him, just then a confused Loki comes by to ask whats going one, only for Cyclopter to shove Loki down to the ground and saying that he has "changed", Loki then leaves in anger. The sensei then accepts so as to spite Chad, and trains the monster, Chad comes by and tries to warn him, but he didn't believe him and Cyclopter took Chad down. When Cyclopter finds out that the training is complete, he takes out the old man and takes off to wreak havoc on Mariner Bay, now calling himself Cyclopter, The "Invincible", the four Lightspeed Rangers came in (with the exception of Chad who is looking for his master) and battle the monster. They were all easily defeated, Chad came in for a rematch and successfully defeats the monster at hand-to-hand combat, Cyclopter wasn't finish yet however and equips his weapon. Chad morphed into the Blue Lightspeed Ranger and all the Rangers battle the monster, all of them were defeated and the Blue Ranger was left to fight. Cyclopter was was no match for the Blue Ranger and was destroyed by the Blue Rangers V-Lancer, He grows large thanks to Jinxer and the Omega Megazord was summoned to battle the Cyclopter in a hand-to-hand combat battle. Cyclopter had the upper hand at first, but the Megazord was able to throw him down and finally defeat him by using the Omega Lance finisher. Cyclopter was seen in the Shadow World. He was encountered by Olympius and the Rangers in the Shadow World, before being destroyed again and absorbed by Olympius, so the later could escape from the Shadow World. Cyclopter was seen in the Shadow World when Queen Bansheera opened the sarcophagus that was a portal to the Shadow World. In 2025, an alien identical to Cyclopter was at Piggy's restaurant at the time when General Valko was hunting S.O.P.H.I.E.. It was seen at the same table as an alien that resembles Chameliac with the arms and legs of Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive monster Bahamuu (unused in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue). Personality Cyclopter's personality is similar to that of a wrestler, he always wants a challenging fight, overall, he is arrogant, thinking that nobody can beat him in a fight, despite all this however, he is highly manipulative, being able to trick Mr. Tamashiro. Powers and Abilities * 'Super Physical Strength: '''Cyclopter makes up for his lack of projectile attacks by having tremendous physical strength that is stronger than previous monsters, being able to cause the earth to shake with a single punch at the dojo, take out all five Rangers with ease, pulling a ton of rocks, destroy a boulder with little to no effort and being able to lift up cars while being able to throw them at towers with ease. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to his tremendous raw strength, Cyclopter is also a skilled fighter, being able to take on all five Rangers in battle. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Cyclopter can leap at an incredible distance. Arsenal * '''Battle Staff: '''Cyclopter can arm himself with a large battle Staff to aid him in combat. Behind the Scene Portray * Cyclopter is voiced by Richard Epcar. Notes * Cyclopter shares a few similarities with Red King, a monster from the ''Ultraman series, as their both monsters that lack any projectile-type attacks or super powers, but are made up with their tremendous super strength. * Before battling the Rangers for the first time, Cyclopter says that the Rangers are cheating using weapons, which is a reference to how wrestlers can't use weapons in a match. * During the final battle with the Blue Ranger, Cyclopter says "Come on, Little Boy Blue. Lets get down to it." to the Blue Ranger, it is a reference to the nursery rhyme, Little Boy Blue. * Cyclopter is the only monster in ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue ''to lack any firepower/projectile-type attacks or any super powers of that matter, Gallery File:Cyclopter_seen_in_SPD.jpg|Cyclopter as seen in "Wired" Pt. 2 See Also Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Lightspeed Rescue Monsters